


The Joke was on me

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Series: The Joker/Suicide Squad [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Aftermath of Torture, Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Chloe eventually finds out Bruce's secret, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jared Leto's Joker, Lauren eventually becomes Joker's Harley Quinn, Lauren is Joker's Psychiatrist, Love/Hate, Physical Abuse, Protective Bruce Wayne, Psychological Torture, Therapy, Tim Drake is Robin, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a college trip to Arkham Asylum with her friends Lauren develops a obsession with The Joker due to her attraction to extreme personalities but The Joker also takes a interest in her but not a healthy one. </p><p>Chloe, a friend and romantic interest of Bruce Waynes is concerned for her friend and tries to distract her and talk sense into her but once The Joker finds her she soon realises that maybe she should've listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The college trip

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from Wattpad! Can't wait for suicide squad! :) let's get into the mood!

I've always been drawn to extreme personalities which is what persuaded me to go along on this trip. Unlike all other girls I wasn't attracted to the vigilante they call The Dark Knight or most commonly known as Batman , I was more interested in some of his competitors such as Scarecrow or The Riddler now they were interesting and never dull either.

"Hey Lauren!"Chloe perked up as she approached the bus stop with the Dark haired boy I'd grown to like. Richard Grayson but we call him Dick. After his family were killed by a mafia boss during a Trapeze act at the circus Bruce Wayne let him come and live with him at Wayne Manner. Dick was wearing a plain black shirt and blue jeans whereas Chloe was wearing a Hawkeye Shirt, blue skinny jeans and her purple mixed with brown hair worn down.

I personally wore a purple and green shirt with black jeggings and black trainers, My black hair was up in pigtails with a bit of fringe hanging down."Hey guys! Looking forward to go to the madhouse?"I say with cheshire cat grin on my red painted lips."I'd recommend we don't go near the more looney patients."Dick spoke up while moving some of his raven hair out of his eyes."What?!? Hell no! Thats the best part!"I say with a frown crossing my features for a few seconds before I start smiling again."Well that's where they are keeping The Joker..."My eyes spark with a mixture of interest and mischief and Chloe notices."Isn't that the looney Clown that was on the news? The one that blew up the hospital?"Chloe asks Dick and I watch with the same mischievous but interest filled eyes."Yeah thats the guy!"Dick nods in agreement while watching the approaching bus ."My question is...How do you know where he is?"I ask while twirling one of my pigtails through my fingers."Lucky guess and they mentioned it in the papers."He says without making eye contact and moving to que up for the bus with the other students, Chloe and Myself.

It wasn't long before we saw the Giant, Terrifying gates of Arkham Asylum nearing at the end of the seemingly neverending windy road."Ooo here we are!!!"I exclaim nudging Declan, Chloe, Jack and Dick. Declan deflects my hand and hits it away then I remember he doesn't like people touching him."Don't touch me...."The blonde with blue eyes says with a pout."I've never known a girl so excited to see a bunch of crazies."Jack whispers to Chloe who just shakes her head laughing before saying."She's alway's been the same."Dick grimaced at that remark and shakes his head to himself before watching the Giant gates open up for us. He didn't want to be there and he was only there because Chloe had begged him and Bruce had practically forced him to agree.

Once we were inside we all admired the old rustic looking asylum, Creepy didn't even begin to cover it and I liked it, the feeling of uncertainty mixed with mystery and fear, I felt like I was going to be starring in my own personal horror film. Chloe I could see didn't like it much already, Jack seemed to be interested and liked it, Dick looked bored and Declan was trying his best not to touch anything that he may catch a disease or illness from.

Suddenly a radio began to speak as the tour guides(Doctors and Psychiatrists) began to show us around as it spoke."Welcome to Arkham Asylum our staff are here to help you. When Amadeus Arkham built this fine institution few would believe it would be the premier psychiatric evaluation and rehabilitation it has become. Everybody knows the story of the various so called super criminals who we've treated here but that is only half of the story. Our low wing security offers normal but troubled individuals a safe haven for recovery. An extensive breakdown of our costs and health care packages can be found at the front desk or at our website www.Arkhamcare.com/Prices we accept most major HMO's.

Our website contains everything you need to know about our facility and how we can help you. Did you know that the children's area can provide you with a detailed but discreet psychiatric profile of your problem offspring? Times have changed at this establishment and through our pioneering techniques we believe that anyone can be cured. We represent all medical specializes and offer a wide range of medical, surgical, diagnostic and wellness programmes. High quality care coupled with Arkham Asylums convenient location have ensured we are voted the number one facility in the entire state. Arkham Asylum is a 500 bed psychiatric hospital serving the entire Gotham area. We offer internships and in the last 2 years have continuously hired from our it's finest universities. Our intern package ensures you get the best start to your new career. Pick up a leaflet today."The male voice finally finished.

"Oh here that? Internships!"I say and playfully nudge Chloe who rolls her eyes at my giddy attitude."You aren't seriously going to take them up on that offer are you?"Chloe whispers to me as we walk through the infirmary."Well ya never know! It could be fun."I say with a grin and Dick rolls his eyes before saying."I highly doubt that."I scowl at him pretending to be angry and he smirks at me."I thought you were in Blüdhaven anyway."Declan finally adds and Dick turns to look at him and shrugs."I decided to come back to Gotham for a while."His blue eyes then avert to the girl with long red hair and blue eyes and the boy with short brown hair and blue eyes that were approaching the group."Barbara. Tim. What are you doing here?"Dick said sounding slightly nervous. I rolled my eyes as Barbara starting going on about how she had come to see her father Commissioner Gordon. I didn't like Barbara much or Tim so i began to slowly move away and head off on my own through the Asylum.

I had gone upstairs and was on the second floor that split into different sections. Maximum security cell block 1, Maximum security block 2, Shock Therapy, Isolation cell block and finally The Operating Theater. I decided to had towards the maximum security cell block 1. The corridor was dark and cold but there wasn't a security guard in sight. I hesitantly made my way down the corridor, reading the name tags above the cell doors. I stopped in front of one of the cells that perked my interest the most over the others I'd passed by. The occupant in his orange arkham inmate jumpsuit lazily looked over at me and perked his brows in confusion before pushing his glasses up his nose."Edward Nygma...The Riddler."I read his name tag outloud and he sat up tilting his head at me."Yes it is I! The Riddler! Your superior!"He announces dramatically."Oh did you have to set him off? He'll never be quiet now."A female voice says from the cell behind me causing me to turn around and look at the humid cell. The red haired and green skinned woman was blurred slightly due to the condensed glass."Poison Ivy I assume?"I say with a smile, I was in my heaven...Yeah my heaven is with a bunch of psychos but hey, everyones heaven is different."You assume correctly."She says in a bored tone of voice before flicking her red hair out of her eyes and turning her back on me. I moved down the corridors to see one of my favourite villains. Scarecrow."Jonathan Crane?"I say approaching the brown haired man sat on the floor of his cell, reading a book. He looks up from his book and smirks at me."Why do I sense you shouldn't be here?"He says holding his smirk before shaking his head and looking back down at his book."Because I shouldn't but I thought Hey if I'm going on a trip to arkham asylum, I wanna see the full thing, So here I am!"I say in a rather hyper and dramatic voice, causing Crane to laugh quietly but another laugh sounds from the cell next to Jonathan's and my eyes widen at the sound so I move to the cell that had the name.'The Joker.' I gulp slightly then look at the man who was sat with Perfect posture. He had slicked back  green hair, black and purple  painted eyes with tattoos on his face. One was under his right eye which was just simply a J another was on his forehead which said damaged. His lips were painted a crimson red and they shined in the light. He wore the arkham uniform with the top few buttons left open which showed indefinable tattoos on his milky white chest. His eyes scanned me and a smirk found it's way onto his red painted lips."Well hello beautiful..."He chuckles before jumping up and heading to the bulletproof glass, I blush at his comment."You're the one who blew up Gotham General..."I say and He chuckles and nods at me before tilting his head to the side slightly with a bonechilling serious expression."Aren't you a brave girl to be sneaky around a place full of crazies!"He says with a intense stare."This might sound nuts but you guys really don't bother me. It's the sane I can't stand to be around."I say with a sweet smile on my red painted lips as I push my fringe behind my ears. The Joker admires my pigtails before licking his lips and chuckling again but this time he wasn't looking at me he was looking over my head causing me to turn around and be grabbed  roughly by my upper arm, I look up at the tall black figure. Batman."You're not supposed to be here."The deep voice coming from The Dark Knight was intense and angry."Well if theyes don't want people wondering off the tour shouldn't be so boring and the security should be higher."I say in a matter of fact voice causing the Joker to watch interested."Hello again Dark Knight!"Edward calls dramatically from his cell, he was now stood at the glass."Oh batsy you're always such a party pooper!"The Joker comments as he grins down at Batman, showing his metallic teeth."What are you doing in here?"Batman asks me, ignoring the other villains and starting to drag me out of the room."See you soon beautiful."The Joker calls from his cell and Jonathan watches me with a knowing smirk as batman drags me out of.the room.

The Joker's POV

I watch as Batman drag the unknown girl out of the cellblock with a intense stare."What was that about?"Ivy asks me in her seductive tone of voice while leaning on her condensed window."Adding a little Anarchy to our little situation."I reply while licking my ruby red lips as I gaze absent mindedly in the direction she had been dragged."What is your plan?"Edward asks in a intrigued tone of voice and I knew Jonathan was listening too, he was just being quiet, as usual."Do I look like a guy with a plan?"I say with a raised brow as I move to sit against the wall.


	2. The internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day as a intern

I tie my hair back into a tight ponytail and dust my white blouse and straighten my black shirt. I wore a black business style skirt with skin coloured tights and black heels. I looked like a secretary rather than a intern. My makeup was a dark purple eye shadow with heavy eyeliner and mascara and ruby red lipstick.

I get out of the taxi and head up to Wayne manor while chewing on some some gum my heels clicked on the stone steps as I made my way up to the front door and rang the door bell. After a few moments of waiting a old man with perfect posture and a well tailored suit answered the door and smiled down at me."Good morning Miss Dixon are you going for a interview?"The british butler asks whilst holding the door open for me to walk in."Not exactly Alfred, It's my first day as a intern at Arkham Asylum..."I explain to Alfred with a big smile on my ruby painted lips and Alfred's smile fades."Arkham Asylum? Good gracious! If you don't mind me saying miss but Arkham Asylum is no place for a young girl such as yourself. You may end up seriously hurt."Alfred says with a worried expression as he leads me to the couch to take a seat."Ah well you know what I'm like Alfred, I'm a tough cookie."He bows slightly knowing that nothing he would say would change anything."I do wish you'd reconsider."He sighs before heading to the stairs."Master Bruce! Master Dick! Miss Chloe! Miss Lauren has arrived."He yells up the grand stairs that were in the center of the hall. "No Tim today?"I call over to Alfred who was bringing me a cup of tea."Unfortunately not today miss."He says as he hands me the cup of tea, shortly after Chloe comes down stairs with Dick and Bruce and her eyes furrow in confusion the moment she lays eyes on my appearance."Please tell me this has nothing to do with Arkham..."Chloe says and Dick facepalms at my nodding. Bruce looks around at everyone."Care to explain?"He says with confusion written all over his face."I'm going to work as a intern at Arkham asylum for a while so I can see what it's like to work with the psychologically ill and the criminally insane."I explain to Bruce who simply nods and his expression seems emotionless."I see."Bruce mutters and I quickly check the time."Speaking of which I actually better get setting off! I have a train to catch otherwise I'll be late."I say as I start to stand up and walk towards the front door."No. Alfred will drive you."Bruce says and Alfred looks between Bruce and Me before saying."Of course Sir. Right this way Miss Lauren."Alfred says leading me towards the garage.

After a rather long drive that felt even longer due to excitement Alfred finally pulled up outside the historical and infamous Arkham asylum."I wish you the best of look on your first day Miss Lauren."Alfred says as I start to get out of the limousine."Thank you Alfred. I'll see you soon."I reply to him before closing the limo's door and walking through the main entrance of the asylum.

Once inside there was numerous security guards with guns and a few nurses wondering around, I decide the best thing to do is ask at the reception."Hello, I'm Lauren Dixon, I'm the new intern."I explain to the long brown haired receptionist with brown eyes. I looked closely at the name tag to see that her name is Maya."Ah yes I was told about you. Doctor Young will be your mentor so if you'd like to take a seat while I go and inform her of your arrival."I nod at her and thank her before taking a seat and waiting. I watched as Jim Gordon dragged a thug with a clown mask through the halls and I smirked to myself finding it amusing how people wore silly disguises to hide their faces.

Doctor Young came around the corner with a polite smile. She had dark hair that was tied back in a ponytail and grey eyes. She wore a white doctors uniform. "Ah! Miss Dixon I see you are looking very professional for you first day here. Well Today may not be very busy for you as I'm doing Therapy sessions with some of the criminally insane patients here at Arkham but you may happily sit in and take notes unless you'd like me to find you something else that is more occupying."Doctor Young said while pointing at my notepad and pen."No it's okay I'll sit in the sessions. I'm interested in extreme personalities so therapy sessions with the criminally insane will keep me occupied."I assure Doctor young who nods while smiling."Of course Miss Dixon."She says whilst starting to walking towards one of the therapy rooms."So if you don't mind me asking Doctor Young, who are we speaking with first?"I ask while walking beside him still chewing on gum and he smiles to herself."I do not mind answering any questions. Our first patient is Edward Nashton or Nygma as he insists."I smile nodding at hher. I'd be sat in a therapy session with The Riddler. Once we arrive at the room we'd been in most of the day Edward was already sat in the chair with a straitjacket on.

Doctor Young takes seat across from Edward and she gestures for me to sit next to her so I do, placing my notepad and pen on the table. Edward looks up at Doctor Young for a few seconds until he notices me sat next to her and a smirk begins to form on his lips."Good Morning Doctor!"Edward exclaims dramatically as if he's performing in a theater."Hello Edward. This is my intern Miss Dixon."Doctor Young tells Edward who clasps his hands together with a smirk."What a honour to meet you Miss Dixon!"Edward says in a charming tone of voice."Lets get this interview started shall we?"Doctor Young says while starting the tape recorder."Patient interview 21. Patients name is Edward Nygma, also known as The Riddler. So Edward, warden sharp tells me you've been leaving threatening riddles scrawled on the asylum walls, again."Doctor Young says in a professional tone of voice and Edward smirks over at her."One would have to be severely paranoid to read threats into harmless riddles , Dr. Young. May I test you with one?"Edward says while slouching back into his seat with one leg crossed over the other."Very well."Doctor Young says with a huff and I write down a few notes under the page titled 'The riddler'

Note one- Compulsive need for attention.

Note two-- Obsession with Riddles.

Note Three-- Genius Intellect who is determined to prove it to the world.

"What is it that walks on four legs, then two legs and then finally three legs?"Edward asks while glancing at me and my note pad."A human being. As a baby it crawls on four legs, as a adult it walks on two and in later years it uses a cane."Doctor Young answers him in a confident tone of voice but by the way Edward starts laughing its clear that she is indeed wrong."Good try, but the answer to all three is a baby. True it crawls on fours, but cut off its legs and it can wriggle on two limbs. Give it a crutch, it can hobble around on three. You see?"Edward explains with a sick grin on his lips and I couldn't help but smirk at how clever and creative he had been, Edward didn't fail to notice it either."That's horrible! How can you even Joke about that?"Doctor Young exclaims and judging by her facial expression she seems to feel either sick or disgusted."Easily Doctor. It's not my baby."Edward says matter of factly with a smirk. Doctor Young decides to quickly change the subject."How about you ask a few questions Miss Dixon?"Doctor Young says before drinking a cup of coffee."Okay then..."I clear my throat nervously, knowing Edward could spill about me sneaking around Arkham last time."Okay then Edward, I'd like to talk about your childhood."I say in a confident and professional tone of voice and Edward perks his brow amused by the little act."Miserable. Next?"He says blankly while sitting up straight in his chair."Surely that's where your fascination with riddles began. I believe discussing your childhood could explain your compulsive behavior."I say looking directly into Edward's hazel coloured eyes with my own blue iris's."Very well...My father hated me. Always called me a moron."Edward says sounding sad and ending with a sigh. Doctor Young looks at me impressed I had managed to get Edward to speak."I see..."I say gesturing for him to continue speaking."I was determined to prove him wrong, so I entered a contest at school. A twenty dollar prize to the kid who could figure out an almost impossible logic problem. I won, of course."Edward continued telling me while keeping direct eye contact with me."Surely that pleased your father."I say with a sweet smile and he shakes his head."Hardly. He was convinced I had cheated. He kept yelling."You must have cheated! Admit it, you moron! You cheated!" I swore I didn't and he hit me for lying."I looked over at Doctor Young who was writing down notes she was smiling, I must be doing well."I'm sorry about that Edward."I say in a caring tone of voice while looking back at him."Don't be. He was right."He chuckle and Doctor Young stops the recording."Thank you Miss Dixon and well done Edward. You are making progress."Edward shrugs and Doctor Young gestures for the guards to take Edward back to his cell."Bring me Jonathan Crane."He calls out to the guards who's eyes widen in fear."You are doing well Miss Dixon."Doctor Young smiles at me and I nod at her grateful."Call me Lauren."She nods at me in approval."And call me Penelope."She smiles at me.

After a while Jonathan is brought through in a straitjacket and placed in a seat."Hello Jonathan. This is my Intern Miss Dixon she will be joining us for this session."Jonathan glances over at me and smirks and nods at me."I'd prefer to be called Lauren."Doctor Young smiles at me and nods before clicking the interview tape to start recording and I start a new page in my note book, titled 'scarecrow.'

"Patient interview 6. Dr.Crane has been back in custody for 3 weeks. Regular sessions have been inconclusive. I am not sure he is actually insane."Doctor Young introduces the interview and Jonathan clears his throat and sits up straight."Good evening, Penelope. How are you tonight?"Jonathan says with a big smile causing me to bite my lip to hold back laughing."I'm conducting this session, Jonathan."Doctor Young says in a serious tone of voice making Jonathan shrug."Of course. If that helps you cope, I wouldn't have it any other way."Jonathan says with a smirk as his blue eyes scan me as I write down notes.

Note one-- Beautiful blue eyes

Note two--Obsession with fear

Note Three-- Chemistry genius

Note Four--He has created his own Toxins that make people hallucinate their greatest fears.

Note five-- May suffer from.schizophrenia due to his other alternate personality called Scarecrow.

I lift my head to realize the guards are still in the room and that Jonathan was staring at me."Lets talk about the events 3 weeks ago...What did you think you'd achieve? Dr. Murphy is still in Therapy."Doctor Young says sounding more like he's a student getting lectured which simply caused Jonathan to raise his brow in amusement."I wanted to understand him. His personal demons. His fears. It's all quite fascinating really."He explains sounding passionate towards his work which makes me smile.

Note Six-- Jonathan is passionate towards his work.

"But you are...were a respected doctor. A brilliant mind, now just another resident in Arkham."Doctor Young says with a sigh while searching Jonathan's expressions."Can I have a drink? A strong one? This kind of question bores me."Jonathan says faking a yawn then smirking over at me noticing I'm trying not to laugh."I'm afraid not."Doctor Young says with a sigh, she doesn't look impressed with his behavior."Interesting choice of words, Doctor. Tell me, what are you afraid of?"Jonathan says with a devilish smirk and Doctor Young looks frightened."Lauren how about you take over from here?"She says in a shakey voice and Jonathan looks to me, holding his smirk."Very well..."I say placing my pen down and looking directly into Jonathan's eyes."I believe that Jonathan is sane. I believe he's evil. He takes no.interest in the people he has hurt. His research appears to.be the only motivating factor in his life. What is it about fear that drives your obsessions?"I question Jonathan who thinks for a few seconds."Fear drives everything, Lauren. Everything. Your life is governed by fear. Every decision you make is a product of that fear."I nod understanding that due to the fact it's possible."Don't be ridiculous."Doctor Young mutters and I glare at her slightly before looking back at Jonathan."I understand your statement Jonathan but please continue to explain it more thoroughly."Jonathan nods before clearing his throat and glancing between myself and Doctor Young."For example. Doctor Young here is scared of dying alone. She'll have children because she's scared of leaving nothing behind that really matters. She'll go to the doctors because she's scared of dying. Do I need to go on?"I was left gobsmacked for a moment as Jonathan stared right at Doctor Young."No. I think that will be all for today. Guards!"Doctor Young switches off the recording device and they drag Jonathan out of the room."Bring me The Joker...He's the last on my list."She said shivering slightly."I hate working with Jonathan...He gives me the creeps."She mutters and I giggle."Now. I'm going to leave you to do the Joker on your own. I trust you can handle him. If not, call for the guards and I'll come straight back."She says as she stands up and I nod with a big smile while starting a new page titled.'The Joker.'

After a few moments alone the door finally opened and The Joker was sat down in the seat."Take his restraints off..."I tell the guards who give me a funny look and the Joker grins at me."I'm not sure you know who this guy is sweetheart."The Security guard stares at me as he says it."I'm fully aware of who he is. Your not going to hurt me are you Joker?"I ask him while looking directly into his eyes."Oh no."He grins over at me, enjoying himself already. The guard hesitantly walks over and takes his straitjacket off before retreating back to the corner. I clear my voice before straightening my posture and starting to record on the tape recorder."Taped patient interview. Subject has no recorded name, alias listed as The Joker. In the room is a security guard and myself, Intern Lauren Dixon."I say in a confident a clear tone of voice while The Joker stares at me, intrigued by my sudden personality change from their last encounter."Is this another one of those boring psych evaluation tests?"The Joker asks with a huff as he leans on his hand and looks over at me with a smirk."No, it's not. So you're the famous Joker."I ask while leaning back in my chair keeping eye contact with him."In the flesh! So tuts, do you want me to look at the ink blot again? The first one is a kitten I had when I was a child. The second is, hmmm...let's see...A dead elephant. The Third is a..."He goes to continue and I roll my eyes giggling and interrupt him."Very Funny Joker but let's skip the jokes."The Joker gasps as if he's deeply offended and I chuckle at his reaction."Skip the jokes? Hey, guardy! Didn't she get my permanent record?"The Joker yells to the guard and I laugh slightly at his hyper and fun personality."Be Quiet Clown!"The guard yells at The Joker who just shrugs and looks back to me grinning at my laughter."Every Doctor that has ever interviewed you claims a different type of psychosis. Everything from multiple personality disorders to, well...The list is endless."I say while leaning on the desk looking over at him like a love struck teenager. The Joker begins to chuckle before sitting the same way. The guard just watches confused."I do my best."He mutters to me and I smirk at him."Well I don't believe. Anything can be cured given the correct treatment."I say while sitting back up, Joker tilts his head curiously."And...You think...You can cure me?"He asks me with a chuckle, he knows it's impossible."I can try but I have different idea in mind of curing people..."I tell him with a smirk and the guard furrows his eyes in confusion."Oh you'll make me blush! What is it tuts? Do you want to be my girlfriend?"He asks me in Confusion teasing voice with a smirk on his lips which causes me to blush bright red."What! No! No that's not what I meant!"The Joker chuckles at my reaction."Your blushing! What can I say, I'm a charmer!"The Joker announces proudly with a laugh."Anyway, I thought it would good to talk about your childhood."I say once I've gathered myself back together. The Joker perks a brow and The guard looks uneasy."What? Are you Sweet talking me? All of that chit chat is going to get you hurt."The Joker warns before glancing at the guard and then back to me."Ever heard of romance, doll? I don't give up the goods for free. You have to try harder."The Joker smirks and teases, knowing he has a effect on me."What are you hiding?"I think outloud and The Joker just tilts his head slightly."Didn't you hear me? You scratch my back, doll, and...well, I won't have you wrapped in plastic and left in a gutter."The Joker says in a threatening tone of voice causing me to gulp instinctively."Charming..."I mutter stopping the tape recorder. I stand up and start to pack my things together, The Joker watches me closely."I think I like you dollface."The Joker announces openly and I blush and smile to myself without looking up at him."Thanks. I guess, I'm honoured."I mutter to myself before bracing up and looking at him."Well it was a pleasure meeting you Joker."I say as the guards strap him back up in his straitjacket."The pleasure is all mine my dear."The Joker practically growls.

Later that night I was rubbing my sore feet due to my heels while Chloe was reading my comments on the criminals."As with many of the inmates here, Nygma has an abnormally high IQ but this is tempered by his intense narcissim and his obsessive-compulsive need to devise and disseminate his (surprising ingenious) riddles and puzzle. If there were a way to break his histrionic behavior and its underlying ego-maniacal causes, he could be cured. It is a puzzle only I am truly able of solving."Chloe reads out while laughing softly."Wow who knew you were so professional..."She says flicking the page."Oo scarecrow...It's unclear to me why Dr. Crane was ever considered insane. In our discussion, I was impressed with his psychiatric evaluation and I fully believe that if presented with a stock of his fear-inducing gas, he would feel no compulsion to use it. He seems to have entirely turned away from his former life of crime as the Scarecrow."Chloe reads out but she seems more interested now."Wow you are good. You should be a psychiatrist."Chloe flicks the page and begins to read the next page."The Joker was my most challenging patient at Arkham. The Joker's derangement defies easy classification. His rapidly changing mood swings hint at borderline personality disorder, but he has no trace of associated identity problems. He also displays signs of deep narcissim, but nonetheless he has a well-developed sense of others, as his ability to manipulate everyone from orderlies to doctors in Arkham is extraordinarily well-developed; he also shows all the signs of a highly functioning sufferer of antisocial personality. At times I actually wonder if he is insane at all. The Joker is a charming character and I actually found myself laughing at quiet a few of his jokes. He's someone I'd definitely want to see more of."Chloe muttered the last few lines and looked at me worried.

This isn't good.


	3. I'm not gonna kill ya!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad happens at Arkham Asylum

It had been a few weeks since I'd started working at Arkham and one could say that I was a natural. The Joker seems to be the one I'm getting the best results out of. He seems to trust me and I trust him, I don't even have him restrained and I am now trusted to be alone with him. The Joker even requested that I call him Mistah J which I've gladly agreed to.

I was currently heading to interview him, today felt different. I was wearing a white arkham doctor's jacket, a short black business shirt and my hair was tied back into a bun and my make up was applied lightly.

A friend of mine named Dan, who was a receptionist here at Arkham, came rushing over to me the second he laid eyes on me walking through the front entrance."Lauraboo!"He exclaims as he approaches me and I roll my eyes at him before turning to look at him with a smile."What's up Dan?"I ask him with a sweet and innocent smile which he immediately sees through."Bruce Wayne was looking for you earlier this morning."Dan informs me and I raise my brow curiously before checking my phone for any messages."Huh...I wonder why...did he say what he wanted?"I ask Dan who thinks back to his conversation with the play boy billionaire."No actually..."He mumbles to himself before shrugging with a smile as his brown eyes bore into my blue ones."Okay then well...I've got to go and see The Joker so yeah..."I say with a smile before I start heading towards the halls."Call Bruce for me and tell him I'll come to Wayne Manor when I clock out."I call to him as I head down the hall.

Once I got to the interview room my eyes lock with the guard outside."He's in there."The guard gestures to the door he's blocking before he side steps out of the way to let me enter. I take a deep breath before opening the door and entering the room where I see The Joker sat with his straitjacket on."Hey Mistah J..."I say as I walk over to the table where he sits, my heels clicking every steo of the way, his ruby lips formed a smirk."Hello dear."He says in a low gritty voice, he seemed tired."You seem tired..."I say with a sympathy filled voice which Joker seems to pick up on."I'm fine Doc but I would like a insy whinsy favor from you..."Joker says slowly while grinning and showing his metallic teeth."You know I'm not supposed to give you special treatment Mistah J..."I whisper barely audible and I lean over the table as he whispers back to me."I just want one...little...favor..."He says in the most innocent sounding voice he can manage."Of course! I mean sure, anything..."I whisper as our lips get closer."I need a machine gun..."He says with a grin on his lips and i gulp at him as I sit back down in my seat and tuck the stray strands of hair behind my ear."A machine gun..."I mumble to.myself as he grins at me."I'll see what I can do... 

After a successful session with The Joker, I managed to convince my friend to sneak him a phone. After my day was over I headed over to Wayne manor to see what Bruce wanted. I gently knocked on the giant wooden doors, clutching my coat close to my chest due to the cold wind that sent chills up my spine. After a few minutes of waiting Alfred gently peaked through a small gap in the door before opening it wider once he made out my face in the darkness."Ah Miss Dixon...How can I help you?"Alfred says in his olden British accent."Bruce came by Arkham earlier today and I wanted to see what he wanted to speak with me about..."I say with a slight stutter in my words due to the chill."I'm afraid Master Bruce has gone out with Miss Taylor."Alfred says with a apologetic tone as he looks at me with a sympathetic gaze."Perhaps you can come in and wait for them to return."Alfred says gesturing for me to enter the manor."Nah I'm fine. I have to get home, long day tomorrow."I say whilst smiling sweetly at him."As you wish Miss."Alfred says whilst bowing slightly. I turn on my heels and head towards the exit.

The next day I walk in to see what looked like a serious conversation between Dan and the tall long dark haired doctor named Zach glances at me with a panicked expression."What's going on?"I ask as I walk towards the two panicked doctors."It's The Joker..."Dan starts and my stomach starts to turn as my heart beats at a rapid pace."He's escaped..."Zach says whilst gulping out of the nerves."He's what now?"I say asking for a repeat due to the fact that didn't feel right. He of course repeated it and I needed a time out. I went into the medical center near the intensive treatment department for a little alone time.

After a while screaming began to echo throughout the building followed by gunshots. Alarmed I froze...until the doors flew open and I attempted to run only to be grabbed by a man in a panda suit and pinned to a table, I punched, kicked, screamed but it was no use, he strapped me down to the table before leaving the room. I waited patiently for someone to come back, I heard the door open and a familiar laugh begin to fill the room which made my whole body tense in fear. He stopped once he got to the table."Well what do we have here!"He laughs whilst his green orbs scan my body from head to toe. He moves to grab another strap by my head, moving it over to my mouth."What are you gonna do, Kill me Mistah J?"I say in a frightened tone of voice which made him chuckle. He places the strap in my mouth before tightening it. He strokes my face gently before gently kissing my forehead. He moves over to grab the shock paddles while turning them on full power. He hovers them over my body while laughing."I'm not going to kill ya! I'm just gonna hurt you...Really, Really bad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support! Leave more kudos and comments for more! <3 :)


	4. Mad Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've watched suicide squad twice and I'm in love with Jared Leto's Joker. I'm a huge fan of his band too which is why I have two Jared Leto Fanfictions.

I glanced up at the clown who gently removes the restraints in my mouth so I can speak whilst he hovered the shock pads around my temples and I gave him a forced smile."It's okay Mistah J...No matter what you do, I can take it."The Joker perks his brow, amused before saying."Well we'll see about that now won't we?"He places the belt back in my mouth before placing the shock pads against my temples. Shock and Pain flooded through my brain, over and over again and then some more while I screamed and he laughed before finally Joker pulled the pads away from my temple and I breathed heavily into the mouth restraints."Still think you can take it?"Joker asks whilst he looks down at me with a sinister grin and I nod slowly. Joker didn't hesitate to place the pads back to my temple, frying my brain once again, I screamed and screamed some more before I started laughing...laughing at the pain which caused Joker to stop his actions, intrigued."Now this...is interesting."Joker smirks to himself while gently stroking one of his pale hands down my cheek."Boss, The Bat is on his way..."I hear one of his goons say whilst darkness fills my vision as I laugh and I slowly fall into a unconscious state.

I wake up with my arms chained above my head and I'm balancing on my tip toes."Hello?"I yell for anyones attention, I glance around the room noticing the plain brick walls are graffitied with green and red spray paint, the floor is solid concrete, marked with bits of blood."Well look who's awake. Joker is going to be happy to hear about this..."A dark haired man in a blue suit says as he looks me over."Who the heck are you?"I ask whilst my blue eyes bore into his dark ones."He's well...he's my best guy."A familiar voice says as he comes up behind the tense man in the blue suit."Doc, this is Jimmy."Joker introduces as he steps in front of Jimmy. Joker had his green hair slicked back as always and he was wearing a silver suit with a maroon under shirt and a silver tie."Now let's get to the more important matters at hand, shall we?"Joker says as he steps towards me with a intense gaze filling his features."What do you want with me Mistah J?"I ask him whilst pushing down a gulp. I felt embarrassed, belittled and vulnerable. Joker pulls a switch blade out of his suit pocket."Would you do anything for me?"Joker whispers as he approaches me and traces the edge of the blade along my jaw line, taking in my every facial expression. He knew the effect he had on me, he'd always known and he knew I would always do anything for him."Yes..."I breath out whilst looking deep into those bluey, green eyes and he places the tip of the blade on my lips."Careful..."He warns before backing away from me."Jimmy, untie her. We are going for a little drive."Joker says as he walks out of the room. Jimmy looks at me with a sympathetic gaze before he starts to uncuff me and help me down. My arms felt like they were on fire. Jimmy helps me out the front of the warehouse, where Joker was waiting in the driving seat of a maroon/purple lamborghini. Jimmy helps me into the passenger seat and I sit holding my arms to try and numb the pain but nothing works."Sorry about that..."Joker purrs as he glances at me, starting the car up."But we couldn't have you running off to batsy now, could we?"He growls whilst keeping his eyes on the road. I watched his every movement, how he shifted gears, how his bluey green eyes glanced from me to the road, how his tongue flicked out to lick his red painted lips...he was perfect to me.

After a while of driving way over the speed limit we arrived at ace chemicals. Joker's men had already broken the locks so we freely walked in.

Joker's POV

I watched her once we reached the correct floor that overlooked the acid tankers, she walked to the edge of the bars to look down at the acid. Her dark hair fell into her face as she looked down. I slowly walked behind her, why did this girl have such a strong hold on me...she was becoming my weakness, I can't let that happen."Would you die for me?"I ask her as she turns her body to face me, her blue eyes stare straight into mine. She stays quiet for a moment and I search her facial expressions as she thinks."Yes..."She finally says and I smirk before shaking my head slightly I raise my finger slowly in a lecturing way."Too easy...Would you live for me?"I say with a serious expression and after another few minutes of silence and thinking she finally says."Yes..."Again. I place my finger on her lips."Careful... Do not take this in vain. What you say yes to now you may regret later. Carelessness becomes weakness but a weakness can also become a strength."I say in a serious tone of voice before running my thumb over her lips."Do you want this?"I whisper to her and she smiles slightly before saying."Yes..."I clench my fists slightly while grinning widely."Awhh...Say please...say please, pretty, pretty please..."I say excited by the fact she wanted to do this."Please..."She whispers to me and I grin at her before stepping back and gesturing to the bars. Lauren steps to the gap in the bars before she looks at me and falls backwards. I rush to the edge of the edge of the bars, watching as her body falls into the acid. I smirk before starting to walk away, she was gone. My weakness was gone, I don't have to worry anymore. I for some reason come to a stop. I felt guilt building up inside, why? I don't care, do I? I growl to myself before ripping my shirt off and running to jump off into the acid. I swim to the bottom and grab her body, pulling her up to the top so she can get air. Her skin was a pale white like mine, her dark hair and turned white, like a blonde. I gently place my lips to hers and breath air into her lungs. Her blue eyes fly open and land on me. She grins widely at me before we both lean in for a passionate kiss."You saved me Mistah J..."She whispers to me and I grin widely at her."Would you like to me my Queen of crime?"I ask her and watch as a cheshire cat like grin forms on her lips."Of course I do Puddin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone of their support with this story, you guys are the best, I love you all! Leave Kudos and comments for more and thank you once again.


	5. The King and Queen of Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are revealed and is Lauren going to regret her new choice of a lifestyle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your support and sorry for the late update! I have a few fabrics I've been working on and I've been busy with life too! So here ya go! Chapter 5!

I was dancing with The Joker's goons in his night club, he was busy with a meeting. It had been a few months since I'd jumped into the chemicals to be with my puddin, I'd never had so much fun. He called me his Queen, the Goons respected me and god forgive if they didn't. The freedom was the best part, I was free to say, do and wear what I wanted and if anyone had a problem with that, they took it up with The boss. After all, I was the Boss's Harley Quinn as everyone called me, I preferred that, it was like my actual name was top secret or something!

The clothes was great, my favourite costume was my red and black jester catsuit. Although I'd kinda got tired of wearing that after all these months, so now it's pigtails and whatever I fancy wearing at the time. For example, right now I'm wearing a red and black dress. The dress was blood red with black diamonds on it. The song that was currently playing was called wreak havoc.

*Meanwhile*

A dark skinned man raises his hand to Joker for him to shake it but Joker's eyes didn't move from his girl who was dancing with his men in the glass box that was in the center of the room."He doesn't shake hands, sit down and have a drink."One of Joker's bodyguards instructs the man. The dark skinned man watched as Joker gazed over at his the blonde that was on show in the center of the room."Hey J...I wanna talk about business. About me making money, me making you money..."Joker's eyes finally tear away from his girl to see this man checking her out as she drops to the floor in front of one of the goons."Are you sweet talkin me?"Joker laughs as this man turns to meet his gaze. His holds his tattooed smile thats on his hand against his mouth."I like this guy! He's so intense!"Joker exclaims to his goons who all laugh at him in return. Joker grins at him only to watch as the mans eyes carry themselves away to the blonde dancing in the center of the room. She was dancing around a chain now with a baseball bat in one of her hands, her red lips grinning at everyone around her."You're a lucky guy...You've got yourself a bad bitch..."He mutters away to himself not seeing The Joker's grin falter, anger was written on his features. Joker raises a hand towards Lauren's direction."Oh that she is..."Joker starts and The man slowly turns to meet Joker's gaze, watching as he talks and slowly stands up all while aiming in Lauren's direction."She's the fire in my loins...The itch in my crotch..."He starts twirling around dramatically as he raises his voice."Oh yeah! She's the infamous HARLEY QUINN!"He yells the girls name as she pretends to shoot the goons with a baseball bat and then continues to dance. Joker calms himself as he watches her. He whistles and Lauren immediately stops what she's doing and hops down, skipping over to the secluded area of the club. The man downs his drink quickly out of nerves."Awh come to daddy!"Joker says as she jumps through the sequins. She grins at The Joker and tilts her head to the side sticking her tongue out slightly."Puddin!"She says in a slightly squeaky voice before chuckling slightly. The Joker runs a hand through his hair."Listen, you are my gift to this handsome, Hunka honka!"The Joker says with a angry and dangerous laugh. The man watches worried about what's happening."You are his now."The Joker grins at her.

I knew this was all a plan so I went and sat in the mans lap, giggling and going to playfully bite him. The Joker circles then slowly and I lean into the mans lips."You want me? I'm all yours..."I whisper to him and watch as his eyes flicker between me and the fuming Joker who was inhaling and exhaling deeply. I giggle playful and look back to The Joker as The man looks at him worry filling his vision."I don't want no beef..."He says to him in a scared tone of voice."You don't want no beef? You don't want no beef?"Joker says in a threatening tone of voice."What's wrong? You don't like me? Fine! Don't waste my time then!"I say as I jump of his lap and sit behind The Joker, twirling my hair around my fingers and smirking evilly."That's your lady!"The man says in a panicked tone of voice as The Joker backs off slightly raising his hands before he leans in close to the man, licking his lips before gazing at him before speaking in a warning tone of voice."Are you enjoying yourself?"The man looks directly into Joker eyes, fear flooding his vision."Nooo...."He says in a nervous tone of voice."No?"Joker mimics him with a small grin on his lips."That's your lady Joker..."The man says while gesturing to Lauren who's watching with a grin on his lips."That's right!"Joker says running another hand through his hair again before jumping up and pulling a gun out."No, J!"Before he could babble anymore, Joker had pulled the trigger and I was giggling in the corner."Shame, he was kinda fun, wasn't he Mistah J?"I say as I jump back up, Joker's blue eyes land on me as I start to walk off."Oh that he was Harls..."Before I could leave his hand landed on my upper arm and he whipped me around to look him in the eyes."How about we go for a little drive Lauren?"He grins down at me, showing me his metallic teeth and I grin back at him."Sounds fun Mistah J!"

After a while me and Joker were in his purple lamborghini. Joker was driving, way over the speed limit but who cares? We were having fun! He started laughing and damn was his laugh contagious, I started laughing along with him and that's when we heard the all too familiar sound of the batmans stupid car. Joker glanced into the side mirror and turned to grin at me."Oooh looks like we have company..."I giggled and grinned back at him."Batsy, Batsy, Batsy!"I pulled out my gun from the glove compartment. Joker slammed his foot down on the peddle and the car began to practically fly down the road."Come on puddin, DO IT!"I yelled and The Joker started laughing until a bang sounded from the roof of the car."Stupid bats, YOU'RE RUINING DATE NIGHT!"I yelled as I fired at the roof of the car, The Joker started heading towards the barrier of Gotham bay and I held onto the car seat. Batman jumped off the roof as he saw where the car was heading."Puddin..."The Joker didn't listen to me as his destination was set."Puddin I can't swim!"I scream as the car flies into the bay. 

I held my breath as best as I could as I glanced to my side, I couldn't see Joker, I was on the bonnet due to the impact, bits of glass of cut my skin but it didn't bother me. I saw a light heading my way and I knew it was Batsy so I decided to play dead. As he swam towards me I pulled out my knife and started swinging at him ferociously. The last thing I saw was a fist heading for my face. 

I woke up to Batman's lips on mine so I placed my hands on his face but he quickly pulled back and pinned my arms, looking down at me giggling like a maniac."You're going to Arkham Lauren..."Batman said sounding rather sympathetic towards me. My eyebrows furrowed at Batman in confusion."How do you know who I am?"I whispered to him while my features turned serious. He grabbed me by my arms and handcuffed me before shoving me in his stupid car.

At Arkham I had my mugshot done and was thrown into a cell on the maximum security cell block. My cell was right next to where Joker's were when I came here on.my college trip. Edward, Ivy and Jonathan had all watched me with amused looks as I was rolled in here. After about half a hour a guard had come back for me saying.'I had visitors.' The guard dragged me down to the visitors room with my arms strapped up in a straitjacket tightly. I was shoved in a chair and my old co-workers Dan and Zach let a few familiar faces into the room. It was Chloe, Richard Grayson and Bruce Wayne, I looked down at the table, filled with shame at them seeing me like this."Lauren what on earth were you thinking?"Richard starts and I sigh heavily before chuckling to myself. Bruce watches me closely and Chloe looks at me confused."Lauren what happened to you? The last we heard you had gone missing during a attack here...I mean you are so different now...Your hair isn't even the same colour anymore!"Chloe asks me as she sits down in front of me. Dan and Zach were still stood at the doors. I didn't answer her and she sighs dramatically before standing up and looking at Bruce."Jim told me that Lauren has been living under the name of Harley Quinn. She's The Joker's girlfriend and has been given the title of the Clown Queen of Crime. She isn't the same as she once was Chloe..."Bruce informs his girlfriend who just glances at me before leaving the room with Bruce. Richard sits down at the desk and I look up at him grinning as my still wet hair falls into my face."Ya don't look very happy with me dick..."I giggle at him while playfully tilting my head at him. Richard looks at me with a serious gaze."You might think this is all a big Joke Lauren or Harley or whatever you call yourself now but in the end you are going to regret all of this because in the end The Joker will always choose himself over you or anyone else."Dick states as he looks at me with a serious expression and my grin falls."My puddin loves me...You'll see! Mistah J is probably already looking for me now!"I say with a angered expression and Richard just stands up heading for the exit but he stops once he reaches the door."If your puddin loves you...Then how come when Batman pulled you out of the car, saving you from drowning, your puddin was nowhere in sight."Richard says as he leaves the room, leaving me to my thoughts. Zach and Dan walk over to me."C'mon Lauren...let's get you back to your cell."Zach mumbles as he and Dan escort me to my cell.

 

￼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still enjoying this! Leave kudos and comments for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and Kudo's for more!


End file.
